I Always Loved Christmas
by Angelfan15
Summary: Buffy and her family go on vacation with the O'Connors. Sequel to I Always Loved Halloween and I Always Loved Thanksgiving. AU. COMPLETE
1. Plans

I Always Loved Christmas

By Angelfan15

Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did own then Buffy and Angel would be married with a soccer team of kids by now.

Pairing: B/A

Distribution: Let me know where it's going!

Spoilers: This is completely AU

Rating: PG

Summary: Buffy takes a trip with her family and her boyfriend's family.

Authors Notes: Merry Christmas! Sorry it is a little late, I got very busy.

Thank you to BuffyandAngelForeverinLove ,xxdawnbreakerxx ,sgmomma ,lillyrosenight, Angellufy, ba2006 ,Vi86. A special thank you to Scifiromance, for the great feedback. I hope you all like this one!

Chapter 1: Plans

Buffy and Willow sat on Buffy's bed doing the girly scream while Xander stood by the dresser covering his ears. He hated it when they did this, it seemed like it happened more and more since Buffy and Angel started dating. Xander didn't see it ending anytime soon since he didn't see Angel going anywhere. He still had a hard time believing that Angel had asked Buffy to marry him when they are still in high school. Insanity was all he could think of, but he was happy for his best friend. She was getting everything she wanted- Angel. They made a good couple. When the screaming died down Xander lowered his hands from his ears, slowly.

"So for real?" Willow smiled, bouncing slightly on Buffy's bed.

Buffy nodded. "Mom said it's cool with her."

Willow let out another excited scream causing Xander to cover his ears again. When he heard Buffy laugh instead of scream along with their red headed friend he dropped his hands.

"You are going to New York City for Christmas with your boyfriend!" Willow smiled.

Buffy laughed again. "His parents are going to be there and so is my mom and Dawnie. Its not like it's some romantic getaway where we will have a sex-a-thon."

Xander shook his head. The one thing he didn't like about Buffy and Angel together was that now they often talked about her having sex. They were like siblings, what brother wanted to know about their sister doing... THAT!

"But... but your going away with your boyfriend!" Willow said excitedly.

"Will." Xander stepped in before Willow could let out another high pitched scream. "As much as I love you my ears just can't take the girly excitement anymore."

"Sorry, Xand. I'm just so excited for Buffy." Willow looked down sheepishly.

Buffy smiled at her best friend. "I have to say I am excited too. I have never been to New York before. Heck, I haven't even left Sunnydale since... Dawnie was born."

Xander shook his head shrugging. "See, I don't like it."

"Why not?" Buffy asked her best friend that she thought of as her brother.

"We are going to be apart for Christmas, when was the last time we did that?" Xander asked sitting down at the end of her bed.

"That is what you are worried about?" Buffy asked him.

Xander nodded.

"I'll call you." Buffy offered, moving across the bed next to him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Where am I going to go for Christmas?" Xander asked his best friends.

Willow sighed. He had them there, he went to Buffy's house every year because his family wasn't exactly people you want to be around when it is a holiday. If only she wasn't Jewish.

"You know you could always come here while we are gone." The three teenager looked up to see Buffy's mom leaning against the door frame. Joyce smiled and walked further into the room. "I hadn't heard the excitement screams in a few minutes, I was starting to get worried."

Xander looked at his two best friends with a pointed look, Buffy turned to Willow giving her a pointed look of her own. The red head looked from Xander to Buffy pouting.

Joyce laughed at the three teenagers. She loved her daughters best friends like they were her own kids, they had been hanging around her house all their lives.

Xander thought about it for a minute then shook his head. "It won't be the same without the Summers woman."

"I could come over!" Willow smiled excitedly. "But not spend the night cause that would be bad."

"No wild parties." Joyce smiled as she left her daughters bedroom.

"There will be no parties without me." Buffy told Xander sternly.

"Okay, no parties." Xander nodded. "So what are you all going to do in the great big City?"

Buffy laughed. "Well Angel mentioned something about Rockefeller Center, Lydia wants to go to Macy's.. I guess they have this huge Santa Land thing. Jim seemed overly excited about getting his picture taken with Santa."

Xander shook his head while Willow giggled. Angel's dad really was something else.

"Jim wants to take Dawn to Toys R Us." Buffy continued. "He said its HUGE.. and something about a T-Rex."

"Is that also huge?" Willow commented.

Buffy nodded. "According to Angel it's like from Jurassic Park or something. Which freaks me out."

"You gotta get over your statutes and mannequins come to life thing." Xander told her. "Hey, you should go to that place in Home Alone with the big tree!"

Buffy raised her eye brows at him. "That is Rockefeller Center."

"Oh." Xander looked down to the floor pouting slightly. "What about Time Square?"

"That is my pick!" Buffy smiled brightly.

"What about your mom and Dawnie?" Willow asked. "What do they want to see?"

"Mom is all excited about seeing The Nutcracker and Dawn doesn't understand." Buffy said turning to look at her friend on the bed. "I mean, she knows we are going somewhere with the O'Connor's but she doesn't understand where we are going. I'm excited to have a white Christmas!"

Willow and Xander chuckled at Buffy's excitement for Snow.

"I didn't hear screaming for a while, I got worried." Buffy looked up and saw Dawn standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

Willow laughed. "She is so funny!"

Buffy walked into the O'Connor house and made her way to the living room. She saw her boyfriend sitting on the couch playing video games. She made her way over to the couch, sitting next to him putting her feet in his lap.

"Hey Babe." Angel smiled as he played Call of Duty: Black Ops.

Buffy laid back against the arm of the couch. "Your still playing this?"

"Yeah... It's kind of addicting." He glanced over at her.

"You can't take this to New York with you... right?" Buffy asked him hopefully.

Angel paused the game he was playing and set his game controller down on the coffee table chuckling. "No. On this trip I will be completely yours."

"Aren't you completely mine anyway?" She asked with a small smile.

Angel leaned over and kissed her. "Always."

"You better say that!" Buffy laughed looking at her ring finger where his mothers ring was.

Angel leaned over her further, resting his hips between Buffy's legs. "Mmm, I love you." He mumbled kissing her.

"I love you too." Buffy smiled against his lips as he ran his hand up her bent leg.

"Have fun kids." Jim said as he walked past the doorway to walk to the kitchen.

Buffy and Angel laughed at his father.

Buffy walked into the kitchen, leaning against the counter watching Lydia cook. Angel's mom glanced behind her when Buffy walked in. "Are those boys still playing video games?"

"As much as I would like to say no..." Buffy trailed off.

Lydia rolled her eyes. "I knew it was a bad idea to give Angel that video game before Christmas. I think Jim really wanted to play it too though."

"Well they both seem to be enjoying it." Buffy laughed.

"Come here, Sweetie." Lydia put some sauce on a spoon, holding her hand under the spoon to catch anything that dripped. "Taste this."

Buffy tasted the sauce. "That is so good!"

"It's a family recipe." Lydia turned back around to stir the sauce. "I am going to teach you how to make it."

"What?" Buffy laughed. "I can't make that! I can do the jar stuff... but that is even pushing it."

"Buffy, you underestimate yourself." Lydia poured a box of pasta into a large pan of boiling water. "If you set your mind to something then you can do it."

"You sound like my mom." Buffy smiled, leaning her back against the counter.

Lydia turned and smiled at Buffy. "That is because we both know you. You can do anything."

Buffy stared at the sink with a confused look on her face. "Are you sure?"

Lydia nodded as she sliced a loaf of Italian bread.

"Are you really sure?" Buffy asked again not looking away from the sink.

"Yes, I am sure that you have to drain the pasta before you eat it." Lydia laughed.

Buffy shrugged, picking up the colander placing it in the sink and went to get the large pan of pasta to drain.

"Boys, dinner is done!" Lydia called from the kitchen.

Buffy laughed, if it was one thing she learned since Angel got that new video game was not even food would drag him away. "They better come eat before I eat it all." Buffy turned towards the kitchen door and shouted. "I'm eating all the food!"

After waiting a few more minutes Angel and Jim still hadn't come into the kitchen to eat. Buffy didn't want to wait anymore so the girls got their dinner and sat down at the kitchen island to eat.

Angel and his dad hurried into the kitchen, grabbed a plate. Angel put some pasta on his plate while his dad grabbed some bread for himself and tossed a piece onto Angel's plate. While Jim got his pasta Angel opened the fridge and grabbed two Cokes then they both hurried back into the living room.

"If you make a mess, you are dead!" Buffy called after them.

"You are learning quickly." Lydia laughed then called after the boys. "You will be cleaning the mess and then you will be dead!"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "That video game is really annoying me. Would it be wrong to take the game away and hid it?"

"No, I don't think so." Lydia laughed. "I'm almost worried about them going threw withdraw."

"As long as I don't have to go threw withdraw from sex, then we are okay." Buffy joked taking a bite of her pasta.

Angel tip toed into his room at 3:00 AM, trying not to wake Buffy up. He felt bad for playing the video game all night with his dad while she was spending the night but it was addicting. He was sure his girlfriend had a good time with his mom anyway, they got along so well.

Angel slowly got in bed, putting his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him, he heard her mumble sleepily. "Loser."

"Sorry Babe." He kissed her neck and closed his eyes to go to sleep.

"You ready to motor?" Buffy smiled walking into Angel's room to find him sitting on the edge of his bed. When she came in she made sure to check with his mom to see if Angel and his dad were done with their obsession with the video game. She was happy that Lydia had told her they hadn't played the game at all that day.

After she spent the night with Angel she had to go home and start packing for her New York trip with her mother, sister and her boyfriend's family. She had a lot of packing to do but managed to get it all done.

"Almost." Angel reached his hand out to her, taking her by the hand he pulled her into his lap. "My mom always told me to pack my swim suite no matter where we go but do I really need it this time?"

"Maybe." Buffy shrugged then gave him a kiss. "There is a indoor pool in the hotel, right?"

Angel nodded. "Your right. So the trunks go in."

"Maybe even a hot tub." Buffy smiled against his lips before she kissed him.

Angel smiled. "Do we really need bathing suites then?"

"Angel! I'm pretty sure the hot tub is open to the whole hotel, there will be no monkey business in the hot tub, mister!" Buffy laughed.

"Can you blame a guy for trying?" He joked.

"Nope." Buffy shook her head. "So we are buying presents there right?"

Angel nodded and tossed his black swimming trunks into his suite case that was laying open on his bedroom floor.

"I'm making it a rule that video games are NOT allowed." Buffy told him with a pointed look.

"Oh come on!" Angel said disappointed. "I'm a teenage boy, video games are meant to be my life."

Buffy raised her eye brow at him.

Angel gave his girlfriend a questioning look. "Your my life..."

Buffy nodded. "Good boy."


	2. Getting There

Wow, I am so sorry! I completely forgot to upload this! Don't kill me! Lol Thank you for the reviews on the first chapter!

Chapter 2: Getting There

Buffy sat next to Angel on the air plane with Lydia and Jim in the seats in front of them and Joyce and Dawn across the isle. They had been flying almost all day and were finally almost there, or Buffy hoped they were almost there. As nice as the air plane seats were, her butt still hurt. She had been so excited she didn't even think how long it would take to fly from Sunnydale to New York City.

Angel glanced out the window but turned back to his girlfriend when he saw her bouncing excitedly in the seat next to him. Raising his eye brow at her he couldn't help but smile.

"What?" Buffy shrugged with a smile. "I have never been to New York before."

"Me neither!" Dawn laughed. "I never went to New York before either!"

Buffy looked across the isle at her sister. "You have never been anywhere before."

Dawn pouted at her sister causing Buffy to laugh.

"It's okay, Dawnie." Joyce said rubbing her youngest daughters arm. "She has only been to LA."

"Hey! I went to Illinois with Aunt Irene." Buffy corrected her mother.

Joyce nodded. "That's right, you did. It was so odd having you gone, it was quite."

"Haha Mom, very funny." Buffy smiled.

Angel glanced out the window of the air plane again then to the seat in front of him to his mom. "I want Taco Bell."

"What?" Joyce laughed. Her daughter was a very random person at times, her daughters boyfriend was the perfect match.

"I second what my mom said." Buffy looked at Angel. "What?"

Angel shrugged. "I'm hungry."

"I'm with the boy on this one." Jim nodded.

"Always." Buffy and Lydia said together shaking their heads.

Jim turned to his wife then looked to Buffy. "I'm hungry too."

"Isn't Taco Bell mostly fillers?" Buffy asked confused.

"Bull. It's good eatin!" Angel laughed.

Lydia laughed. "Okay, we will get something to eat as soon as we land."

"This is awesome!" Buffy smiled as she walked into the hotel room with Angel. They were staying at The Hilton, it wasn't what she was expecting but it was nice. From what she read in the magazine's the rooms at The Hilton were huge, this was just a normal hotel room.

"What do you want to do first?" Angel asked her as he set down their suite cases. "Do you want to go out somewhere, take a nap or something else."

"Something else sounds good." Buffy smiled biting her bottom lip.

Angel laughed. "As much as I would love that, our room is right between our parents rooms." He knocked on the wall. "I'm betting these walls aren't to thick." Angel raised his eye brow and looked back towards the wall when he heard a knock back. "Was that Dawn?"

"Most likely." Buffy laughed.

Angel knocked on the wall again and laughed when the knock was returned. "Yeah, totally paper thin."

"Your just so used to having your bedroom in a different wing then your parents." Buffy smiled, making her way over to him. "Heck, your house is so big I think your wing has it's own zip code."

"If you think about it, it's a good thing that my parents aren't near my room." Angel smiled, placing his hands on his girlfriends hips and pulling her closer.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, it's a good thing."

Angel lightly kissed her neck. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I already told you." Buffy smiled wrapping her arms around his neck.

Hearing another knock Angel looked up over Buffy's head to the door. "That was the door, right?" Making his way over to the door he opened it to see his mother.

"Your father is whining like a little kid because he wants to go to Toys R Us to see the giant T-Rex." Lydia told her son. "You two ready to go?"

"Looks like there is a change in plans." Angel said looking over his shoulder to Buffy.

Buffy looked around Toys R Us in awe. This place was HUGE, she was like a kid in a toy store, which was exactly what Dawn was right now. Watching her sister dragging her mom by the hand down the isles of the crowded toy store.

"I guess now would be a good time to get Dawn's Christmas presents, right?" Buffy asked her boyfriend.

Angel nodded.

"What's up?" She asked Angel. "Am I boring you?"

"No, not at all." Angel shook his head. "I guess coming to this place is just getting old. We come here every time we are in New York. It's my dad's favorite place."

"You guys come here a lot?" Buffy asked.

Angel nodded again. "Yeah, every summer."

"Wow. So you know where all the hot spots are." Buffy smiled. "but for me everything is shiny and new."

"Care to see the giant T-Rex?" Angel joked as he took her hand in his, walking in the direction he knew his father would be. "Any idea what you are going to get everyone for Christmas?"

"Not a one." Buffy shook her head. "I'm thinking gift cards are nice. They are more personal then just giving money. A gift card says "I bought this for you." or at least I hope that is what it says."

"If that is your logic." Angel shook his head smiling.

Buffy stopped in her tracks when she heard a loud noise. "What was that?"

"Did I mention the T-Rex roars?" Angel laughed at her reaction to the roar. "Your such a scaredy cat."

Buffy playfully slapped Angel in the chest. "Am not."

"Do I have to remind you of Halloween?" Angel teased her.

"Please do." Buffy smiled, kissing him. "That was a good night."

Angel tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "Yeah, it was."

Making their way to the large robotic dinosaur they spotted his father watching the T-Rex.

"This is the best part of New York City!" Jim told Buffy excitedly.

"I heard the food was the best part of New York City." Buffy smiled looking at her boyfriend.

Lydia shook her head. "I would have to say the shopping is the best part!"

Buffy nodded. "I am all for shopping!"

Angel shoved his hands in his jean pickets and rocked back and forth slightly. "I still say it's the food."

"Food is good." Buffy smiled. "Is this thing really from Jurassic Park?"

"What are you going to do if it comes to life?" Angel smiled.

Buffy looked up at the T-Rex. "Well first I am going to go find a T-Rex egg and help it hatch so when it is older it will save my life, then when said T-rex is keeping the others busy by you know... eating them I am going to go hide in the tree with the leaf eaters."

"Herbivorous." Angel offered. "Just be careful if they sneeze on you."

Buffy pouted. "Hey, no one likes a smarty pants and that was gross."

"Really?" Angel asked shocked. "Because I thought you used that to try to get in to my pants a few years ago..."

Buffy's eyes widened. "I did NOT try to get into your pants!"

"Yes, you did." Angel told her with a half smile. "I was just to stupid to realize it."

"Yeah, you are pretty stupid for a smart guy." Buffy smiled back at her boyfriend.

Angel playfully narrowed his eyes at her. "Go find your sister a Christmas present!"

"Gift cards are nice." Jim joked as he smiled up at the giant T-Rex. Lydia watched her son and his girlfriend walk away before she patted her husband on the back and went to find Joyce and Dawn.

Buffy glanced at her boyfriend that was a few feet down the isle looking at a toy then back to the toys in front of her. "I still don't understand how we are going to get our presents back to Sunnydale from here. I mean, didn't we already come here with enough crap as it is."

Angel smiled when he heard his girlfriend use the word crap. "We are allowed to take CRAP on the plane with us."

"But I hate carrying so much!" She pouted.

"YOU!" Angel look to his girlfriend shocked. "Who loaded all your stuff into the car? Who carried all your stuff at the airport? Who carried all your stuff when we got to the hotel? You my love, do have a lot of CRAP."

Buffy gave Angel a small smile. "But you did that because you love me."

"I do a lot of things because I love you." He returned her smile.

Buffy stood on her tippy toes, giving her boyfriend a soft kiss. "You are so sweet when you don't have a game controller permanetly attached to your hand."

Angel shook his head, smiling and kissed her again. "So what are you getting Dawnie?"

"A gift card?" Buffy pouted. "Maybe I should just wait to get her something until we get back home. Dawn is used to getting presents late, us poor folk don't have Christmas until income tax time. Until we told Dawn we were going to New York with you for Christmas she thought February 1st was Christmas!"

Angel laughed at his girlfriend, she really was something else.

Buffy woke up the next morning to the sound of someone trying to get in the door. She growned in protest and cuddled closer to Angel. "Why does this hotel have to have adjoining rooms?"

"To torture us." Angel mumbled into her neck sleepily.

The door began to shake and they head. "Buffy! The door won't open!"

Buffy smiled at her younger sisters confusion. You would think Dawn would understand by now that the door wasn't opening because it was locked on their side.

"Mommy wants to go see The Nutcracker soon so she said you better be ready." Dawn's small voice came threw the door.

Buffy squeezed her eyes shut tighter. "Do I have to?" She asked in a low voice so only Angel heard her.

"If that is what your mother wants to do." Angel said not moving. "It's a family trip, we have to do everything as a family."

"Everything?" Buffy sighed. "I don't like the sound of that."

Angel lifted his head slightly to look at his girlfriend. "Well not EVERYTHING."

"Well..." Jim looked around as all the people walked out of the building into the New York cold winter air. "that was..."

"Long." Buffy finished.

"It was wonderful!" Joyce smiled. "Did you like it Dawnie?"

Dawn jumped up and down holding her mothers hand. "I loved it Mommy! I like the Nutcracker!"

"Would you like to see it again before we leave?" Joyce asked her youngest daughter.

"YES!"

Buffy let out a whimper and buried her face in the crock of her boyfriends arm. Her sister was going to be the death of her.

"We don't have to go." Angel whispered into her hair.


	3. Where is Angel?

A little bit of Buffy/Angel drama in this chapter, don't worry- this fic is still going to be light and fluffy.

Thank you for the reviews!

Chapter 3: Where Is Angel?

"Where is Angel?" Buffy asked walking through the door joining her hotel room with her boyfriends parents.

"He isn't with you?" Lydia asked getting her bathing suit out of her suit case and sitting on the bed.

Buffy shook her head. "He left hours ago, said he had to do something with his dad."

Jim lifted his hand slowly. "His dad is here."

"Well where did he go?" Buffy asked confused. Angel had been acting weird all day, they had gone to Rockefeller Center, He would hold her hand while they were walking but looked like he was in his own little world. It worried her, the longer they were in New York City the weirder Angel got. They had been there for 3 days, she was scared what he would be like by the end of the trip. He had told her that they went to New York City a lot, maybe he had a girl there. She didn't want to believe that, they had the perfect relationship but it was a fear of hers that she would lose him. "Does he have… a friend here he could have gone to see?"

"Of course he has friends here." Lydia told Buffy. "I just don't know why he would tell you that he was going to be with Jim. It is very odd."

Buffy bit her lip nervously. "Your tellin' me."

"Did you kids decide what you wanted to do tomorrow?" Joyce asked her daughter as she walked through the door Buffy had just came through. "Where is Angel?"

Buffy shrugged and walked back into her room that she shared with Angel, shutting the door.

"Did I miss something?" Joyce asked Lydia and Jim.

Jim took a deep breath. "She doesn't know where Angel is."

Joyce looked at the closed door with a confused look. "Don't they spend every second together? How could she not know where he is?"

"He told her he had something he had to do with me." Jim shrugged. "Which as you can see, isn't true."

"Do you think they are spending to much time together?" Joyce wondered. She had no idea why Angel would lie about where he was going to be.

The original plan was to go back to the hotel for a while because Dawn was getting cranky, it was a lot of excitement for a 7 year old and she was getting tired early since they got to New York. Dawn was going to take a nap, then they were all going to go swimming and get some dinner at the restaurant in the hotel. They had waited almost a half hour for Angel to get back, when he didn't come Dawn started to get impatient. Joyce, Lydia and Jim took Dawn to go swimming. Buffy wasn't in the mood anymore, she couldn't help but think of all the million places Angel could be and why he would lie about it. When Dawn's skin got all pruney they took her back to the hotel room to get ready for dinner. Angel still wasn't back.

"Are you coming to dinner, Sweetie?" Joyce asked her oldest daughter.

Buffy was sitting on the bed with her back to her mother. She looked down at the floor and whispered. "I'm not really hungry right now."

"Okay." Joyce left but made a mental note to bring something back to the room for her daughter.

45 minutes later Angel walked in to the hotel room he shared with Buffy, glancing up he saw her looking out the window to the pool area. "Ready to go swimming?"

"They already went." Buffy said softly not moving to look at him.

"Oh." Angel shrugged carefully laying his leather jacket on the bed. "Dinner then?"

"They already went." She repeated.

Angel looked at her oddly, she was acting weird. "… What did you have?" When she didn't answer him he shrugged again and walked up behind her. "I already ate anyway." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Buffy looked down at his hands on her stomach.

"What's wrong, Baby?" He asked her giving her a soft kiss on her shoulder.

Buffy took a deep breath and looked back out the window. "If your going to lie to me then you should really make sure the right people are in on it."

"What?" He asked her slightly confused.

"You told me you had something you had to do with your dad…" Buffy said a little louder. "Your dad was still here."

"Oh, that."

Buffy let out a short bitter laugh. "That is all I get? 'Oh that'? Are you kidding me?" she turned around and pushed at his chest so he took a step back.

"What is going on?" Angel asked, not sure what was going on. "Are we having our first fight?"

"Ya think?" Buffy shouted.

"Can you at least fill me in on what it is about?" He asked looked around confused, like his surroundings would give him any kind of clue.

"You lied to me!" Buffy said annoyed.

"One little lie!" Angel said holding up his pointer finger. "ONE. I have never lied to you before."

Buffy shrugged. "So why start now?"

"I just had somewhere I needed to be. Okay?" Angel's facial expression almost broke her heart. He looked like he was truly sorry, like he hadn't meant for it to hurt her.

"Then where were you?"

Angel dropped his hands in defeat. "I will tell you, just… not right now. Okay?"

Dropping down to sit on the bed Buffy wiped a single tear off her face. People lie when they have something to hide.

"Hey, Baby. Don't cry." Angel whispered, knelling down in front of her. "It's nothing bad, I promise."

"Then why won't you tell me?" She whispered back. "There must be a reason…"

Lifting her hand to his lips he kissed the back of it. "I just met up with a friend and I had to do something."

Buffy took a deep breath, he had met up with someone… she wasn't so sure she wanted to know who it was.

"We got invited to a party tonight." Angel told her with a small smile, hoping it would make her feel better.

"We?"

Angel nodded. "Yeah, you and me. Do you want to go?"

"I'm not really in the mood." She told him.

"Oh come on!" He said lightly tugging on her hand. "I want you to meet my friend."

Looking up at him confused she asked "What?"

"I want you to meet him friend." He repeated. "They are thinking about moving to California so you will be seeing a lot more of them. Come with me tonight."

"But it's Christmas Eve, I always spend Christmas Eve with my mom and Dawn." Buffy said not sure of how she could get out of this.

"We still can." Angel smiled. "We don't have to show up at the party as soon as it starts. It will be fun."

"I…"

"No." Angel interrupted her. "Don't you dare say no. It is going to be a lot of fun. I promise!"

"Sweetie.." Joyce called as she walked in from her hotel room. "I know you said you didn't want anything but… oh, Angel. I didn't know you were back. Well here, Buffy." She put a doggie bag on the desk in the room. "Are you hungry, Angel? I could run back down for you?"

"No, but thanks." He gave his girlfriends mother a small smile. Once Joyce shut the door behind her, he looked at to Buffy. "I thought you already ate."

"I said they went to dinner." Buffy told him. "I didn't say I did."

"Why didn't you go?" He wondered.

"Because my boyfriend was MIA for like 4 hours."

Angel stood up and sat on the bed next to her. "Sorry, I guess I should have called."

"Ya think?" Buffy ask him with a 'Duh' look on her face.

"Is our first fight over with now because I don't like this." He said taking a deep breath and exhaling.

Buffy pouted. "Me either."

"Good." Angel said laying down on the bed and pulling her with him. "You will eat, we will have our make up sex because I hear that is the best kind, we will hang out with the family and then go to my friends party. Sound good?"

"Up until the party part."

"Come." Angel whispered as he kissed her neck. "For me."

Buffy let out a small moan. "Always, for you."

"Mmm." Angel kissed down her neck to the top of her shirt. "I love you."

"Love you too."

Buffy didn't get to eat until a little later but she was okay with that, making up with Angel was better then food. She still wasn't so sure if anything was even resolved, she didn't know who this friend was or what they were doing. All she knew was Angel was gone for four hours so she pretty much knew nothing. Angel still seemed to smooth things over though and make her feel like everything was okay. It was one of the things she normally loved about him, he could always make her feel better but in this case she wanted answers. What had he been doing? Is this friend he was with a girl? Why would he invite her to a party if his girl friend was going to be there. She was so confused but she was pleasantly numb at the same time, that was another thing she loved about him.

To be continued….

What do you think? Is something going on or is Buffy paranoid?


	4. Sketchy Ass

Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! This chapter got pretty long so I have split it into two and making the second half chapter 5. It is already finished so you won't have to wait long, promise! I will be posting it later on today! Enjoy!

And as always, thank you for the reviews!

Chapter 4: Sketchy Ass

Buffy looked at her clothes that were thrown all over the hotel bed, she didn't know what to wear! She was so good at this and yet this time she had no clue. What do you wear to a party that could be the party of a girl your boyfriend is messing around with?

Angel walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. "You didn't pick something to wear yet?"

"I don't even know what to wear!" Buffy said dramatically and threw herself on the bed.

Angel shook his head smiling and looked at the clothes on the bed. "What about this?" He asked picking up a dark maroon dress, it was sleeveless with a high neckline but it came just above her mid-thigh. Angel loved her legs.

"Fine." Buffy grabbed the dress out of his hand but didn't move from the bed.

Angel leaned over her, giving her a kiss. "You look so sexy in that dress."

"I look sexy in everything." She said with a small smile.

He smiled back at her, he always told her that she looked sexy in everything. "You look sexy in nothing too."

Her smile got even bigger.

"So where exactly are we going?" Buffy asked as they sat on the Subway going out of the City. She pulled at the bottom of her dress to cover a little more thigh. There was a guy sitting across from them that wouldn't stop staring at her.

"Bronx." Angel replied looking down at his cell phone. Buffy tried to look at his phone while he was texting someone back but he quickly locked the screen and put his phone in his pocket. He had never kept his phone away from her in the months that they were together. "We still have about another 45 minutes before we have to switch trains."

"Oh." Buffy made a disgusted face as she saw a Gatorade bottle roll past in front of their feet with what she though was pee. "Ewww." Judging by the smell, it was defiantly pee. New York City was not as glamorous as everyone made it out to be. It was dirty and it stunk really badly, it did have its good points. There were parts of Manhattan that they had gone to that was so beautiful, then they walked past an ally that smelt like a bum was living in their own filth and there was the homeless man that was outside of the hotel, she had felt sorry for him and gave him some money that was a mistake. He ended up following them around until Angel scared him off. Then they got to the Subway for the first time, it was hot and humid not to mention that stunk too. So many people in a small area was bad enough but some of said people had questionable hygiene and not to mention she had seen a guy peeing off the platform. Yeah, it wasn't all that great. When she got back to Sunnydale she was going to be more than happy to smell the fresh air instead of body odor, bodily fluids and a whole bunch of other stuff that people did NOT need to smell or see that had to do with other peoples bodies.

Buffy got nervous when they went to switch trains and the man that was staring at her got off at the same stop, following them on to the next train. She was sure he was going to try to do something to her, she watched Law & Order! She tried to keep an eye on him without him knowing it, if he made a move she would do SING on him, suddenly thankful that her mother made her take those self-defense classes. Looking over at her boyfriend she wondered if he would look up from his phone long enough to notice that the guy was staring at her, again. She let out a heavy sigh of relief when the train stopped and the man got off. Creepy!

When Angel heard Buffy sigh he looked over at her with a small smile and put his arm around her shoulders. "We are almost there Baby, just a few more stops."

Buffy looked around the train at all the posters on the walls until she heard Angel's phone vibrating in his pocket. He was never on his phone this much! What the hell was going on? When he took his phone out of his pocket Buffy quickly glanced over at the screen while he was reading it. It said "Did you do it?" Do what? Angel typed in a simple "NO!" And locked his phone again.

This was the longest ride ever! Why did she agree to this? Oh yeah, she is a sucker for Angel that's why!

Angel looked up as the automated voice came over the speakers announcing what stop was coming up. "This is us."

Angel got up so Buffy followed his actions, she smoothed the back of her dress to make sure she wasn't going to have a wardrobe malfunction. Sometimes she wished she could just wear her sweat pants that said Juicy on the butt, there were no malfunctions in those! Buffy grabbed him by the hand as the doors opened, she looked around her when they stepped out into the hot stinky subway station. Looking at the people she was a little afraid but tried not to show it. "Now what?"

"We have to walk a few blocks but not much."

Buffy looked down at her black heels, she was going to regret this. A short dress, high heels, creepy people AND there was snow on the ground, she wanted to go back to the nice safe warm place that was Sunnydale California. Maybe she wasn't a City girl after all.

They walked a few blocks until they got to an apartment building, it looked old and run down. The door was wide open and there were people in the doorway with drinks in their hands. Angel pulled Buffy along with him and squeezed through the people in the doorway. Buffy felt a little over dressed when she saw that most of the people were wearing jeans. Her eyes got large when a male walked by and his jeans were handing off his butt, she could clearly see that he was wearing black boxers with naked woman on them. Looking away from the man's boxers quickly she saw a girl giving her a dirty look. Jealous much!

She saw people making out, groping each other, dancing and grinding on each other. She had been to parties before but nothing like this. Why there was a couple making out with a cigarette in their hand, she didn't know. She didn't think she wanted to. The girl was straddling the guy in a not so innocent way which Buffy didn't want to see. This was a bad idea, very very bad idea.

She felt Angel let go of her hand and she looked up to see a dark skinned girl with curly brown hair past her shoulders making her way to Angel with a smile on her face. Was that her?

"Angel!" The girl hugged him. "I'm so happy you made it!"

Angel smiled at her. "Like I wouldn't come?"

"Well we never know with you lately." The dark haired girl teased. "You don't call. You don't write."

"I will have to make a mental note to do that more often." Angel laughed.

Buffy watched Angel and the girl talk, where they flirting? Buffy cleared her throat to let her boyfriend know she was still there.

He looked over to Buffy. Placing his hand on the small of her back he looked back to the girl. "Buffy this is..."

"Is this her?" Buffy blurted out, she didn't want to come off as jealous but she might have failed at it.

".. Alonna." Angel finished.

"Is this her?" The girl who Buffy know knew was named Alonna asked.

Not fair, Buffy asked that question first! Wait... why this Alonna girl was asking the same question unless she knew about her.

Angel looked at Buffy strangely then looked to Alonna. "Yeah, Alonna... this is my girlfriend Buffy."

"Awesome!" Alonna smiled then turned her head in the direction she had come from. "Hey G! Angel is here and he brought her!" She turned back to Buffy. "It's great to meet you, Buffy. I heard a lot about you. Between Angel and..."

"Hey Man!" A tall African American man in baggy jeans, a loose red t-shirt, a black unzipped sweater and a black do rag walked up grasping Angels hand and pulling Angel towards him to give him a half hug. "This is her I take it." He gave Buffy the once over and nodded. "Hey, Gunn."

"Gun?" She asked, unsure.

The man nodded again. "Yeah. My name. Two N's. Charles Gunn."

"It's nice to meet you." Buffy gave him a small smile. "I'm.."

"Buffy, I know." Gunn smiled and nodded towards Angel. "This guy didn't shut up about you all day!"

"You..." Buffy pointed at the man. "You were with him today?"

"Yeah." Gunn confirmed even though he was confused.

Buffy smiled brightly and laughed.

"She okay?" Gunn asked Angel not taking his eyes off Buffy.

Angel watched his girlfriend for a minute, at least she was in a good mood now. "I hope so."

"Sorry... it's just..." Buffy didn't know what to say. Angel hadn't been with another girl at all, he was with Gunn! She didn't know who Gunn was before that moment but at least she knew Angel wasn't with another girl. "Never mind."

Gunn found her smile contagious and smiled too. "You know, your picture don't do you justice, girl! All though the pictures I have seen of you are all stained up."

"Huh?" Buffy asked confused. Angel covered his face, mortified. Buffy knew pretty much everything about him by now but she didn't need to know that!

Gunn shrugged. "I don't blame him though, I mean look at you!"

Buffy finally understood what her boyfriend's friend was talking about. "Oh!"

"The least he could have done was use a tissue." Gunn laughed.

"Oh my God." Buffy heard Angel mutter under his breath as he turned away from them, looking anywhere other than his girlfriend and his friend.

"Anyway.." Gunn lightly nudged Angel in the arm. "Did you do it?"

Buffy remembered those exactly words from the text she had glanced at while they were on the subway. So it was Gunn. Angel was with Gunn today and it was Gunn who had been texting... but now the question was why did Angel lie about who he was with and why didn't he want her to see his text?

"Yes! I did it! But I didn't want the whole world to know about it!" Angel shouted causing a few people to look at him. He held his arms out in front of him so everyone could see him. "Yeah, that's right, you heard him, I jerked off to a cheerleader's pictu..." then it hit him and he stopped shouted to look to Gunn. "Wait... you meant... no. I didn't do it yet."

Gunn burst out laughing at Angel and a few people around the area laughed as well. "Dude, you just totally made an ass out of yourself."

Buffy laughed to herself but walked over to Angel putting her arms around his neck. "I think that's hot. Which picture?"

"Every single picture of you." He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Buffy sat on Angel's lap with a red plastic cup on her hand, she wasn't a big fan of beer but it was what they had at the party so she was drinking it. Angel took a drink from his cup and watched a couple walk past them, Buffy put her arm around his neck. "What is it that Gunn wants to know if you did?"

Angel shrugged. "He's weird."

"Come on, Angel!" She whined with a smile on her face. "Tell me!"

Angel shook his head with a small smile as he took a sip from his drink.

"Fine, whatever." She scoffed. "So, Gunn wants to move to Sunnydale?"

Angel nodded. "Sunnydale or LA. He doesn't know yet. Alonna would go with him too of course."

"Does Alonna like you?"

"I guess." Angel laughed. "If she doesn't then she is a really good actress. We have known each other for years.

"That isn't what I meant but okay." She mumbled. "Why do they want to move to California?"

"He said he is just done with New York. They have lived here all their lives, they want something new." Angel shrugged.

"He is done with New York too?"

Angel looked at his girlfriend confused. "What do you mean "too"? Are you?"

Buffy nodded.

"You were so excited about coming though, what happened?"

She glanced up as two girls ran by them and squeezed between groups of people to turn up the music. "You have been acting totally sketchy as of late."

"I have?"

Buffy nodded again.

"Well now that you told me I will have to try to be unsketchy." He joked.

When Buffy didn't laugh at his lame joke he craned his neck to meet her gaze. "I'm sorry for being sketchy."

Buffy glanced up at him with a small smile. "Do you love me?"

"Of course I love you." He smiled back at her.

"Then I forgive your sketchy ass." She laughed.

Angel laughed and kissed her neck. "I know for a fact that you love my ass."

"Okay people, why the hell is this party so damn quiet?" Gunn shouted as he entered the living room and turned up the music even louder. "Get your asses up!" Gunn yelled pointing at Buffy and Angel sitting on his couch. "This ain't no book club!"


	5. What Have You Done With My Favorite Sis

Chapter 5: What Have You Done With My Favorite Sister?

After a few hours Buffy went outside to get some air, people were smoking and personally she didn't like the smell of smoke. Angel was inside talking to Alonna and a few other people at the party. She had to admit it was a pretty fun party, the people seemed nice and she was having a good time until she saw a few people take out what she assumed was weed. That was when she went outside. She jumped when she heard someone call her name. She turned to look towards the voice and saw Gunn walking towards her.

"Gunn." She whispered relieved that it wasn't some creepo that had somehow found out her name. "Hey."

"Girl, you must be cold." He said taking his jacket off and placing it over her shoulders. "You're a Californian, born and raised… like Angel right?"

"Yeah." Buffy nodded. "Angel said you want to move there."

Gunn nodded. "You like it there right?"

"I love it." Buffy smiled then looked up as snow began to fall. "The lack of seasons is a blessing. I see that now."

"Yeah, I bet." Gunn laughed.

"Also, I think there are less crazies there." Buffy noted.

"Oh yeah. New York City sure is full of those." Gunn nodded. "Any experiences?"

Buffy took a deep breath. "On the way here some guy kept staring at me. It really creeped me out."

"Yeah but Angel was with you. No one would try something, Angel is a buff man, Buff." Gunn smiled causing Buffy to laugh.

"I don't even think Angel noticed."

"Sure he did." Gunn told her reaching into his pocket to get his phone. He looked at his phone for a few seconds then turned it so she could see what was on the screen. It was a text message that said it was from Angel.

Buffy shook her head and laughed when she read it. "Angel has such a potty mouth sometimes."

"I think he was pissed that someone was checkin' out his girl." Gunn laughed. "It's not every day Angel says he is going to beat a guy's ass 'cause he's undressing a girl with his eyes.. and that is putting it nicely."

"I guess you are right there." Buffy smiled. She loved her boyfriend. "You know, I like you. It would be cool if you moved to Sunnydale."

Gunn smiled, shoving his hands into his pants pockets. "Your pretty cool yourself."

"Thanks. When would you be moving?" She asked her boyfriend's friend.

"Don't know." He shrugged. "Soon. I hope."

Buffy put her arms threw the sleeves of the jacket Gunn had given her. It was cold and snowing, she didn't like it. Why did she think snow would be cool? She is such a West coast girl. "And Angel said Alonna would be going too?"

"Yeah, I can't leave my 15 year old sister here alone."

"Fifteen?" Buffy asked shocked. Alonna did NOT look like she was 15 years old! "Where are your parents?"

"Dead." Gunn said with no emotion.

Buffy gasped. "I am so sorry."

"Nah." He shrugged. "Don't worry about it. They weren't real good parents to begin with. As soon as I turned 18 I got custody of her. Just in case you were wondering… foster care sucks."

Buffy didn't know what to say, she could tell Gunn had a hard life. Maybe moving to Sunnydale would be a good thing for him.

"Angel tell you he is gunna ask his parents if we could live there?" Gunn asked her.

Buffy shook her head. "But I'm sure they would let you… as long as you promise to have lots of babies."

Gunn raised his eyebrow at her.

"Hey, better you get the heat then us!" Buffy said with a teasing smile. "I don't think we will ever have kids anyway. Angel isn't exactly keen on the idea."

"Give him time." Gunn shrugged. "You are both still in high school."

"Oh, I know!" Buffy exclaimed. "I want to at least attempt to go to college before I have kids."

"Attempt?"

Buffy nodded. "With my grades, I don't plan on actually making it all the way through college. I'm not book smart, that is Angel's department."

"Don't I know it. He was tutoring you right?" He asked. Buffy nodded. "What makes you think he won't just tutor you through college?"

"I don't think we will be going to the same college." Buffy said with a small laugh, but she wasn't laughing because she found it funny. She was laughing because she didn't want Gunn to know that it was something she worried about. "I am community college material at the most… Angel is Stanford, all the way."

"So what if he does go to Stanford?" Gunn shrugged. "You thinkin' about going to another college near there or staying in Sunnydale?"

"It's not really something we have talked about."

"Oh, come on." Gunn laughed. "With how obsessed Angel is with education you haven't talked about college?"

"Okay, so we have a few times." Buffy admitted. "… but we have never talked about if I would go with him or not."

"Even if you stay in Sunnydale and he goes to Stanford you would only be a few our away from each other. I mean Stanford is the one in California.. right?

Buffy pouted. "Nine hours and seven minutes… that's if we straight shoot it."

"You have already thought about this, haven't you?" Gunn said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I think about it a lot but I don't know what is actually going to happen."

"What do YOU want to happen?" He questioned.

Taking a deep breath she replied. "I want to go with him. There are a few community colleges in that area but at the same time I know my mom and my sister need me so it is hard for me to even think about leaving. When I think about not leaving then I just know we will end up breaking up and I don't want that to happen either… but there is also the fear that even if I do go with him he will find some smart girl at Stanford and break up with me for her anyway."

This girl is crazy! Does she really think Angel would EVER break up with her? He had been talking about this girl for a few years now, Gunn loved Angel but he didn't think he had a shot in hell with her. Then one day Angel called him and told him that he was dating her, he gushed about how much he loved her and how happy he was. He even went on to tell Gunn how it all happened. Gunn couldn't help but compare Angel to a excited little girl when he went on and on about how he asked her to go to The Bronze with him on Halloween but she shot him down only to find out she was taking her little sister out trick or treating, then he got to the good stuff about Buffy going back to his place and how forward she was about taking his virginity. Gunn had liked her already.

"Hey… there you are." Buffy and Gunn looked towards the apartment door when they heard Angel's voice. He looked at Buffy wearing Gunn's jacket and jokingly glared at his friend. "You putting the moves on my girl?"

"Oh." Buffy started to take the black jacket off.

"Nah. Keep it." Gunn said turning to walk away and smiled at Buffy. "It's going to get even colder and you two have to get back to Manhattan. Just give it to me when I see you in Sunnydale." Gunn walked towards Angel, patting his friend on the shoulder and whispered to him so Buffy couldn't hear him. "Bro, your girl has got some serious insecurities." Then walked back into his apartment building.

Angel glanced at Gunn's retreating form with a confused look but recovered quickly and finished walking over to Buffy. "You almost ready to go? It's getting late."

"Yeah." She whispered.

"Tired, Baby?" He whispered back as he pulled her towards him for a hug.

Buffy nodded.

Once they got back to the hotel Buffy collapsed on to the bed and went straight to sleep. Angel unzipped her dress and softly rolled her over onto her back to slide it off of her. He laid her dress over the chair in front of the desk and looked at the clock. It was after 4 AM, from what Buffy had told him about Dawn on Christmas morning she would be waking them up in about 2 hours, if they were lucky. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor, then toed his shoes off as he unbuttoned his pants, he bent down to pull his socks off and slide his pants down. He climbed into the bed in only his boxers, putting his arm around Buffy's waist, he fell asleep.

Half asleep Angel heard Buffy's little sister's excited voice, he opened one eye glancing over his girlfriend's head to look at the clock. It wasn't even 5 AM yet! He felt like he had just fallen asleep and then he remember, he had! He only got 45 minutes of sleep and Buffy didn't get much more than he did. He raised his head, resting it on his bended arm and looked down at his sleeping girlfriend. They had been together for months and sometimes he still felt like he was going to wake up and she wouldn't be his. It all really did feel like a dream.

He smiled down at her when she pouted in her sleep and snuggled closer to the pillow. Hearing Dawn getting closer to the door that joined the two hotel rooms he tried to move to lock the door before she could get in, he wanted Buffy to sleep longer but before he could even make a move Dawn already had the door open. She got surprisingly quiet as she tip toed into the room wearing her white night gowned and holding her light brown teddy bear and walked across the room, giving Angel a smile and then zoned in on her big sister. She stretched her little neck to get a better look at her sister's face to see if she was really sleeping, when she was sure that she was she moved her pointer finger to her lips and softly said "shhhh" as she looked at Angel. Dawn slowly climbed on the bed next to her sister, Buffy must have felt her sister next to her because she lifted the blanket and let Dawn slide in next to her. Buffy put her arm around her sister and mumbled "Mornin' Dawnie." Without opening her eyes.

Angel smiled again. He loved watching the interaction between the two Summers girls, it was almost like Buffy knew her sister so well that she didn't even have to think, she already knew what the little girl was going to do.

"It's Christmas, Buffy." Dawn whispered, snuggling closer to her big sister.

Smiling softly Buffy whispered back. "Merry Christmas, Dawnie."

Angel was surprised when Dawn fell back to sleep cuddled next to Buffy. It was one of those moments where you wish you had a camera on you because it was so sweet, you just wanted to capture that moment forever. Angel's eyes widened when he remembered that he had undressed Buffy when she fell sleep in her dress. Her little sister was in the same bed as her when she was in her underwear! Looking down Angel realized he was in his boxers too, he quickly got up and went to the drawer he had put a few of his clothes in and grabbed a pair of lounge pants. He put them on and climbed back in to bed. If everyone else was going to sleep even a little longer then he was too!

Buffy opened her eyes and looked at her sister oddly. She didn't remember Dawn getting into bed with her, but then again she normally didn't. She would just wake up with her sister cuddled against her like she just did. Looking at the clock she saw that it was 9 AM. She pursed her lips and looked back down at her sister. "Who are you and what have you done with my favorite sister?"

"I'm your only sister." Dawn smiled up at her sister sleepily.

Buffy smiled back. "I know, that is why you are my favorite." Buffy felt movement on the other side of her and looked over her shoulder and saw Angel turning over in his sleep to face away from them.

"It's Christmas, Buffy." Dawn repeated.

"I know." Buffy whispered trying not to wake her boyfriend. "That is why I want to know who you are. It's 9 AM on Christmas morning and you are still in bed."

"You were sad yesterday, I thought maybe you were tired." Dawn said. "Sometimes I get cranky when I don't get enough sleep, right Buffy?"

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, you do."

"Can I go get Mommy now?"

"Yeah. Go get Mommy." Buffy smiled.

Dawn got up and ran back into the hotel room she was sharing with her mom. Buffy slowly got up from the bed and looked down at herself, she was only wearing her black bra and panties. Clothes were needed. She grabbed a tank top and shorts to put on then knocked on Lydia and Jim's door. When they called for her to come in she opened the door a little, when she saw Lydia sitting on the bed reading and Jim was on his laptop.

"Merry Christmas, Buffy!" Lydia smiled. "We were wondering how long everyone was going to sleep. If I remember correctly kids Dawn's age were up before the sun on Christmas morning."

"She was." Buffy laughed closing the door behind her. "She just got in bed with me and went back to sleep."

"I remember those days." Jim laughed looking up at Buffy then back to his computer screen. "How are things with Angel?"

"I found out he was with Gunn yesterday." Buffy shrugged and sat down on the bed next to Lydia. ".. but he won't tell me why he said he was with you."

"I'm sure he will…" Lydia said with a reassuring smile.

Dawn ran into Jim and Lydia's room where all the presents where. Her face light up. "How did Santa know where to find us!"

Jim laughed.

"Shhh, Sweetie." Joyce told her daughter. "Angel is still sleeping."

"That boy is still sleeping?" Lydia asked getting up from the bed. "He is lucky we aren't home or I would have his father flip the mattress!"

"Angel told me about that!" Buffy laughed.

"I could still flip the mattress." His dad smiled, hoping his wife would give him the go.

"Can I dump warm water in bed with him first?" Buffy joked.

Jim nodded. "I always liked you!"

Jim stood on the side of the bed that Buffy had been sleeping on, with her standing beside him, cup of warm water in hand. Jim sideways glanced at Buffy then held up one finger and started his count to three. As soon as he lifted his third finger he gripped the bottom of the mattress and Buffy slowly poured the warm water on the bed near his hip where the covers had moved down in his sleep. Angel began to stir but before he could register what was happening his dad pulled the mattress up causing Angel to fall to the floor. Jim let go of the mattress and let it fall back down to the box spring, it bounced a few times and landed uneven with the box spring. Angel was still trying to figure out what was going on. He felt his pants and looked up at his father and girlfriend. The first thing he noticed was Buffy with a now empty cup in her hand. Looking from his girlfriend to his father and back again, he saw the smug look on his dad's face and Buffy's surprised giddy expression. He quickly got up and darted for Buffy, knowing very well not to try to take on his dad.

Buffy saw Angel grab the side of the mattress to pull himself up, his eyes locked onto her. She knew he was coming after her. Buffy gasped with large eyes as she saw him start after her, she bolted. Running through the door and into his parents room, she didn't know where she was going but she didn't know what he would do. She looked around the room for somewhere to go as she ran, not wanting to stop with him hot on her heels. Her eyes landed on the door leading to the hallway, she ran to it and quickly opened the door. Once she was out in the hallway the door wasn't completely closed yet as he pushed it open. Buffy started to run again, she got half way down the hallway before he grabbed her by the waist and took her down to the floor.

"Did you find that funny?" Angel asked has he turned her over and pinned her to the floor in the middle of the hotel hallway.

Buffy nodded. "For a few seconds."

"Oh really?" He smiled and started to tickle her. "Teaming up with my dad now, huh?"

Buffy laughed as he tickled her.

"I thought you were always going to be on my side!" Angel laughed still tickling her.

Lydia, Jim and Joyce stood in the his parents hotel room door way smiling at their kids. "I take it they worked it out?" Joyce asked.

"It seems like it." Jim smiled, crossing his arms over his chest and leaned against the door frame. The two women walked back into the room. "I don't think anything could actually get in between those two." He said to himself.

Buffy sat on the floor in their hotel room glaring at Angel, where he was sitting at the desk. He was in big trouble.

"What?" He asked not looking up from his phone, he knew she had been glaring at him for the past hour as he text Gunn. He knew why she was glaring at him too and it made him want to smile but that would only make things worse. The situation was amusing, really.

"You know." Buffy said crossing her arms. "and if you actually don't know then you are in fact the stupidest person on the whole planet."

Angel tried not to laugh at her comment. He had been texting Gunn, almost every text from him was 'What is she doing now?' or 'Did she kill you yet?'. Gunn knew what had happened and he wanted to know Buffy's every move. She seemed to amuse him.

"Do you actually want sex?" She asked raising her eyebrows at him. "Like… ever again!"

Angel tossed his cell phone on to the desk and turned to look at her. "Would you actually cut me off over something so… trivial..?"

"Damn straight!" She nodded.

"Baby." He said slowly. "You got me a gift card too."

Buffy scuffed.

"Everyone got everyone a gift card." Angel noted.

She shook her head. "No! You got Dawn season passes to Disney!"

"Because I knew she would like them." He shrugged picking up his celling phone again to tell Gunn the latest.

Buffy's mouth hung open in shock. "And I wouldn't?"

Angel rolled his eyes but smiled at the same time. "You really are something else."

"Plus, yeah everyone got everyone else gift cards but you threw it at me!" She said throwing the gift card back at him.

He shook his head, still smiling. She was throwing such a fit. "I didn't throw it at you, I tossed it to you. You were too far away."

"I was right next to you!" She exclaimed.

"Exactly." He said turning to look back at her. "You should have been in my lap!"

Buffy pursed her lips and glared at him as he put his phone back down and got up. She watched him walk over to the night stand by their bed and pull something out. Walking over, he knelled down in front of her and held an envelope out to her. Still glaring at him she took the white envelope and carefully looked inside. Her whole face light up, she threw himself towards him causing him to lose his balance. "Snoopy On Ice!"

Angel laughed as he looked up at his girlfriend. "All access pass."

"I love you! I love you! I love you!" She laughed, giving him a kiss.

Placing his hands on her hips, he asked "Does this mean I'm not cut off?"

THE END.

This is the end of I Always Loved Christmas, it will pick up in I Always Loved New Years which is coming soon! Lots of reviews please and thank you!


End file.
